Mazohyst of Decadence
by ManiacMolly
Summary: Dir en grey Kyo x Die mpreg. After Kyo is declared pregnant, Kaoru forces Kyo into an abortion, even though Kyo refuses. Kaoru, constantly watching over Kyo, threatens to kill Die if Kyo spills. What will happen with nowhere to go?


The night was relaxing and silent in the small apartment Kyo and Die shared. They didn't find much anything to talk about, other than staring blankly at the television that played and not saying a word to one another, until Kyo got to thinking out loud.

"Out of everyone in the world…" he murmured, "you picked me."

"Hm? Where's this coming from? Of course I picked you." Die inquired.

"There are so many other beautiful people in Japan… everyday, I walk by so many elegant and tall men who could have such a beautiful personality, and yet… you picked me, the short hothead. Why?"

"Because you're smart. Sure, you're short, but I think of really tall guys as kind of a turn-off. You just can't have as much fun with somebody who isn't fun-sized." Die laughed. "Everybody whose all nice and calm are just… they're just so goddamn boring, Kyo! I mean, well-behaved people are never any fun. You're just fun, Kyo. You're interesting, like a mystery that I wanna solve."

"Die? Is it odd if all of this sweet-talk is kind of… turning me on?" Kyo asked as a gentle blush crept up his cheeks.

"Not at all, 'cause just thinking about you and looking at you gets me hot." Die said with a breathy tone as he came nearer to Kyo.

He brushed his lips against his lovers, asking to get inside his mouth, and sure enough, he was in. His tongue roamed throughout Kyo's mouth, while Kyo followed suit until their tongues were fighting passionately for dominance. Kyo's hands roamed around Die's taut, slim body slowly but hungrily. Die moaned as Kyo teased him by running his finger in circles around Die's nipples until they turned hard. Die made the next move, pushing Kyo onto his back and taking the dominant pose. He pressed his lips seductively against Kyo's mouth, then ran slowly down his neck, nibbling and licking at the skin. This act earned some interesting-sounding moans from his lover, which egged Die on more. He then moved his lips down the rest of Kyo's body, sucking on every inch of the milky-smooth skin. But as Die's length grew more erect, the less he wanted to do foreplay and just get on with fucking his lover silly. And soon, after more kissing and sucking, Die went serious. He flipped Kyo onto his stomach and stripped him bare nude, after stripping himself.

"Kyo… are you sure you want this?" He asked with a husky voice.

"Yes, Die, yes, just fuck me!" Kyo replied quickly. That response couldn't have been more perfect. Without any hesitation, Die forced his member into Kyo's opening. Kyo moaned in ecstasy. Die rattled it around while still inside Kyo, causing the best pleasure for both of them. He then slipped it out slowly, only to bring it back in and repeat the process. Die leaned over Kyo and sucked on the back of his neck while his butt was still jerking like a double-time tango, delivering all he had to his lover. Kyo moaned and screamed repeatedly amidst the fiery pleasure. Die gave one final passionate thrust, and the two reached their ultimate climax and came all over one another. Spent, the two fell onto the bed. Die cradled Kyo in his arms, and whispered words of sweet love while Kyo smiled and kissed his lover. Soon, the two fell asleep.

ooo next morning ooo

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

Kyo didn't speak, Die didn't speak. All they could do was stare at the little blinking plus sign on the disposable device.

"Does that mean…?" Die stammered in disbelief.

"It can't." Kyo muttered. "It's some kind of fluke. These things mess up all the time. I'm a guy, anyway. I can't—" Kyo stopped as his face turned a hue of light green. He leaned over, holding a shaky hand against his stomach. "I don't feel so…"

Die swiftly took Kyo by the shoulders and lead him to the bathroom, and if he had acted any less quickly, he would have a hell of a lot of mopping to do. Upon arrival, Kyo dove head-first into the toilet and promptly emptied the contents of his stomach, and even a bit of stomach acid which tore mercilessly at the back of his throat. Die sat behind Kyo, gently rubbing circles on his lover's back and contemplating worriedly whether this is a sign of something. As soon as Kyo had finished, Die began to persuade him.

"Kyo, you need a doctor. Now." Die said urgently.

"You can't be serious. You're just flushing money down the crapper if you take me." Kyo retorted.

"Kyo, I'm not fucking around here. We're going. Now." As if Die knew that Kyo would probably try to take off, he abruptly lifted Kyo into a bridal hold and carried him out to the car. Kyo was a bit too weak to physically protest, but he put up quite a verbal fight.

Die helped Kyo fasten into the car seat before fastening himself, and drove off to the nearest hospital.

"You know this is a wasted trip." Kyo mumbled.

"Kyo, I swear to God, just shut up!" Die nearly bellowed. This perturbed Kyo, and he did stay quiet, but only in a bitter silence after being snapped at by seemingly the only person who cared about him. Die felt bad, but he knew that sometimes, tough love was the only way.

Within a few minutes, the two finally arrived at the hospital. Die lead Kyo in quietly and walked up to the reception desk, only to come across a very gruff looking 50 year old woman.

"Can I help you?" She said with a raspy voice. She sounded like she smoked a pack a day.

"Yes, I need a doctor to run some pregnancy tests on my friend, here." Die asked with a completely serious tone. The woman gave him a skeptical look, and then broke out into horse, obnoxious lover.

"I've got to say, of all the ridiculous pranks that kids nowadays come up with, that one actually kind of made me laugh!" She said. "Now get the hell out so people who have real medical problems can get help."

"Ma'am, I'm not kidding around here." Die said, his tone becoming less serious and more threatening. "In fact…" Die rummaged around his pocket. "How do you explain this?" He held up the pregnancy test that Kyo had taken, which still blinked positive.

"Son, I don't know how the hell that happened." The receptionist said as she looked at the test. "Maybe it fluked?"

"Look, I'm a paying customer to your service. You get my friend the help he needs, or you don't get my money and neither I nor him, or our families use your hospital again." Die bellowed.

"Allright, allright, I'll get you a doctor. Jesus." The lady muttered as she sent the two off. Kyo stopped by the woman.

"And if you ever want to get pregnant yourself, lighten up on the cigs." Kyo whispered before walking off with Die.

The two arrived at the doctors office and waited in tense and awkward silence, before Die spoke.

"Kyo, I'm sorry I snapped at you in the car." Die said. Kyo didn't respond. Die leaned over and embraced Kyo. Kyo gave a shaky sigh.

"Die?" Kyo mumbled through Die's chest.

"Yeah?" Die replied.

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

The moment was interrupted when the doctor walked inside. "So… you think blondie here is pregnant?" He asked, as though he knew that it was a joke.

"Shut up, you old fuck! Just give me the answers." Kyo snapped.

"Kyo!" Die whispered harshly, then changed his focus to the doctor. "I'm sorry, sir. Just please, take him to get some tests done."

"Allright… I hardly doubt it'll come out positive, but, okay." The doctor said as he lead Kyo outside, leaving Die with his thoughts.

"_Oh God… what would I do if my Kyo was pregnant? What would it do to the band? We have that big your coming up, and knowing the expectations from the audience and media onstage and on the road, what would it do to the baby? If Kyo's always stressing about him being one of the first men to be pregnant or finishing the album, can't that cause defects? Or… Jesus, what if Kyo wanted to abort it? He couldn't handle it…"_ Die envisioned what would happen.

--

Die desperately restrained Kyo and tried to pry the gun free from his hand. "Kyo, don't do this! Please! I love you! Please!" He cried and begged. Kyo thrashed around continuously, he himself in tears.

"Why not, Daisuke?! I'm a murderer! I'm a murderer of somebody who didn't have a voice to say they wanted to live! I'm a killer! A crook! An inhumane piece of shit!" Kyo's trembling hand finally took hold of the gun and he pressed it against his temple. "Goodbye." His finger slowly pulled the trigger, and…

--

SLAM! Die was jarred out of his frightening thoughts when the door shut loudly. Before he knew it, a trembling Kyo had buried his face into Die's chest, sobbing hysterically. Die looked up at the doctor for some kind of explanation to this abrupt behavior.

"He's pregnant." The doctor said uncomfortably. The blatant statement sent Kyo right at the doctor in exploding fury.

"What the hell do you know about anything to say a guy is pregnant, you son of a bitch!?" Kyo shrieked. "Who are you to call me a freak by telling me this!?" He tried to take a swing at the doctor, but Die held him back with ease.

"Kyo, stop!" Die shouted.

"How the hell can I stop when this madman over here tells me this!?" Kyo continued to scream. "All of you guys are fucking psycho! I can't—" then Kyo fell limply in Die's arms like a rag doll. Die, confused, stared at the doctor only to find him holding a syringe. Then his expression turned to bewilderment.

"Wha—what did you do to him?" He asked.

"I just injected him with a knock-out drug. Relax, he'll be back up in a few hours. I suggest you take that time to take him home and read up on this." The doctor then handed Die a little booklet on pregnancy. Die nodded slowly, still a bit disturbed by the doctor's actions, and carried his lover into the car and back home. Exasperated, he slammed the booklet onto the dining table and rested his lover onto the bed. He knew it was one of the few times that Kyo would look so relaxed for quite a while. He held the covers open and rested them over his lover shortly before joining him.

"We'll get through this…" He whispered, running a hand over Kyo's stomach. "All three of us."


End file.
